


Special Shipments

by hoarous



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Art, Gen, Humor, sequential art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoarous/pseuds/hoarous
Summary: A repository for humorous Dragon Age: Inquisition scribble comics.





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  
  


Tumblr version with transcription available [here](http://hoarous.tumblr.com/post/163276306164)


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
  
  
  


Transcription, along with Solas being suplexed in animated gif form, available [on tumblr](http://hoarous.tumblr.com/post/166772811514).


End file.
